What one night can bring
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: Lindsay gets hit by SSassone and Danny goes to visit her, things change and they grow old. With a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Family. Lindsay's living kind of a wierd life.


**A/N This is just a random piece I was writing, it was written really quickly so any mistakes that are there I apologise for.  
Spoilers: None its just set around season 2ish, its all made up.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it all but I don't**

DL

She sat in the lockeroom, staring into space mindlessly holding an ice pack to her face. Mac had told her to go home after the incident, she refused politely and gave after he kept insisting. After everything with Danny, his brother and Sonny Sassone she just wanted to go home, jump on her kingsize bed and order room service.

Yeah that's right she lived in a hotel, the penthouse sweet to be exact and she loved it. Your probably wondering how a CSI on a county salary could afford it. She had a rich uncle who owed her a favour and plus he loved her very much. She could understand what it was like to be one of those people who could have everything but she couldn't understand how that caused them to do bad things.

Danny's situation had taken a toll on her partly because she knew it was her fault and because she had such strong feelings towards him. Then Louie being put in hospital put Danny in pieces making her feel even worse. Then during an confrontation she got hit in the face by Sonny Sassone that just topped her day off and she was sure if the officers didn't arrest him first she would've put a bullet through his head and maybe her own.

She was sure that Mac picked up on this when he was watching through the glass and was probably a main reason she was sent home and told she should see a counseller.

She gathered her things and walked out the lab silently ignoring everyone's stares, murmers and even people calling to her. She turned off her phone, and walked in the numbing rain not really feeling the cold.

Wet curls stuck to her face, soaked clothes clung to her and many men seem to notice and enjoy her lacy underwear under he white shirt. She walked into the hotel lobby, glad for the warmth although not really registering it. She was also glad for the less attention, she was greeted by some of the workers and was escorted to her room by one her closest friends there, a cleaner assigned to her floor. Her name was Maria, she was a sweet old women trying to support her ignorant husband and 6 children and she was great at her job as well as pleasing people. Lindsay kept putting in good words for her hoping she'd get a better job or a pay rise.

She walked into her room after saying goodbye to Maria, settled at the huge window that covered one of her walls and watched over the city and people of New York wondering if she could switch lives with them just for a minute so she could understand there problems as them hers. Maybe her life wouldn't seem so crappy. She got changed into some shorts and a tank top and shuffled back to the window.

The window was her opening, something that always made her feel good. It could tell her that there was hope and opportunity out there or that things could be worse. It gives her perspective and gives her ideas for everything, even tells her what to do sometimes.

She had no idea how long she had been stood there but a knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. She answered it not even caring who was on the other side but quites surprised at who she saw. "Danny? What are you doing here?" She whispered not knowing why.

"Can I come in?" She let him pass in, she shut the door behind them. "Stella told me what happened." She nodded then took his jacket. He continued talking while she walked over to the coat stand. "I need to ask you a favour." She kept silent so he kept going. "Don't think this is a one time thing or just for fun because I really like you beyond belief." She turned around and he was inches behind her, she jumped slightly. "What is it you want?" He looked saddly into her eyes. "I want to forget and I want you. You make it seem like it all doesn't matter." He lifted her chin and tilted it so he could see the red mark and slight bruise that was left. "Im sorry."

He whispered, his lips were less then a feather away from each other. She closed the distance between them and pulled him to her by grabbing his shirt. His hands came to rest on her hips as they pulled back and they rested there heads against each others trying to catch their breaths. "Shirt. Off. Now." She replied in between breaths, he complied and chucked it somewhere behind him. She yanked his belt from the loops and threw it, then undid his jeans letting them fall to his ankles. He kicked them off then felt himself being pushed towards what he hoped was her bedroom. She pushed down on her bed and pulled off her top. She kissed his navel, chest and jawline before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He flipped them letting her kick back and relax as he placed open kisses over her randomly.

She woke up and immediantly knew she wasn't alone. She had slept with the one and only Danny Messer, the man who  
slept with everybody, the walking talking charmer as some of the women around the lab put it. She had obvious feelings for him, as he did her but how could she be so stupid to just suddenly jump into bed with him. She scrawled out of bed careful not wake him and pulled on his shirt.

Once again she stood staring out her questionable companion, she knew what they did was wrong, using each other like that but yet lying in his arms felt perfect. All she wanted right now was alarm bells to go off and wake her up, letting her know it was a bad dream but it wasn't. Things at work weren't going to so great everyone seemed to think that after the Sonny incident and whatever was happening with Danny made her incapable.

Incapable to do her job, incapable to live her life and just incapable. That made her feel useless, uneeded like people didn't want her or are trying to say something. When she came to New York all he wanted to do was fit in, have a great career and be around people that wanted her. And then she met Danny, all she wanted to do was ignore him and his annoying nickname but she couldn't help feeling drawn to him and having this unimaginable attraction to him.

She knew he had his problems, his secrets pretty much everyone was talking about him. He was the star of the lab, the bad boy that everyone wanted and now he only had eyes for her. She of course being a women could see why they would all want him but is what she wanted to have. She looked into her bedroom and saw him lying there, slightly snoring looking so cute and she realised she could live with this.

They were both broken, dealing with things and with each others understanding and help they would get through it all.  
She went and stood back at the window before hearing footsteps from behind her. She felt his arms slip around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder next to her ear. "You alrite?" He whispered. She turned around and planted a meaningful kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine." She kissed him hard. "We'll be fine." With that she led him back to her bedroom.

And she was right they were fine, they worked past their problems together and soon she moved in with him. Things got better and better and it wasn't long before she was walking down the aisle. Then they got the news she was pregnant with their first child and they moved out of the city into a bigger house. Then soon they brought twins into the family and now they are growing old together.

They were sat on their porch 20 years later, with their children and their grandchildren for their family bar-B-que. Everyone was there even Mac, Stella and everyone from the lab. Watching the sun disapear behind the sea and tall building they sat eating their food, making small talk. Then Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear. "Twenty Years ago, I would never imagined me living like this but now I don't regret that night we shared." She looked at him and smiled. "Me either." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "EEW! MUMMY! Grandma and 'Pa are kissing!" They broke apart laughing then returned to their family.

**Review Please! You know you want to, down there! CLICK IT!**


End file.
